


The Next Generation

by AwatereJones



Series: CJ Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So i did promise ... here is the third installment in my earliest families. So ... 21 yr old CJ and Tarn are a bonded couple now, their lives about to fill with babies and adulthood but the HJ household is already bursting at the seams ... what to do? And let's remember Tarn is an alien, what of offspring? Love my crumbly cake xxx
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: CJ Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/281256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

CJ was watching Tarn as he moved around the room in full excitement mode … this party was one he had wanted for a while and it was clear that he was enjoying being the host. All the things Ianto had taught him over the years now being employed as he laughed gently at a joke, nodded politely to someone as he offered something from the tray of finger food and generally shone with glee.

It was a delegation of Kidillsi. A strange people with bright orange hair and skin so translucent you could see their veins … some of the women actually had musculature systems exposed and although it was kind of gross … CJ was also transfixed.

Especially one.

She stood by the flower arrangement talking with SJ about something as RJ stood nearby ignoring her twin which told him that whatever the subject was, it was clearly boring. Little eeven year old RJ has inherited her father's 'resting bitch face' when bored, just as SJ was more polite and his was a slight sign of interest to those not in the know.

Then PJ entered the room and chaos reined.

PJ was a redhead too ya see. Not a soft strawberry blonde …no. Not a gently dusting … not even the bright red of a Viking or something. No. now that PJ was five her hair had decided its fate and was that deep dark blood colour that some pay a lot of money to achieve. She was a little five year old stunner as she entered in her little green dress with red shoes and her flaming hair bouncing bout. Taddy had not cut it, not even a fringe like RJ had. It was wild and crazy like a curly-wirly hand full of wool. Thick and lush as it stuck out from her head.

The twins with their own politely combed hair watched their little sister as she skipped across the room, her skin as pale as Taddy's and her smile as wide as Daddy's and knew their guests were about to ignore them. Turning to one another, the twins had one of their discussions and agreed they had been polite enough and could now escape with SJ muttering "Thank god"

"So dainty for one of your kind" a woman said gently to CJ as he watched his sister spin her little dress to make it twirl up around her waist "What is her name?"

"Peta-Jypsie or PJ for short" he informed her and she tittered softly "So you are Caden-Jack and the twins that are sneaking out are Simon-James and Rose-Jessica? All of you have a second name of Jay?"

"It sort of started as an argument between my parentals" he replied as he let the twins go with a slight nod at the eleven year old beasts. He smiled softly, his own birthday last celebrated had been his 21st and as he stood there talking politely he felt a familiar feeling and grimaced, searching for his Tad who he signaled.

Ianto came over immediately and smiled at the lady he was entertaining "Why Councilwoman Elver. I do not believe we had had a dance this evening, I knew I was missing something."

"Oh Mister HJ, you are such a flirt" she said in a weird childish voice as she accepted his held out hand and he whisked her away allowing CJ an escape.

He was in the mens room peeig in a stall when feet appeared at the bottom of the door.

"Darling?"

"I'm OK" he called out softly "Just the little bugger on me bladder. To think … I laughed at Tad for going through his with the others … now I can sympathize."

Tarn smiled and placed his palm against the door, sending calming thoughts to his offspring in the hopes it could stop moving about so much. It had been active for a few days now and CJ ws tired. Unfortunately this is a natural aspect of Tertardian gestation and the only comfort in this was that the pregnancy was also shorter for this species. CJ was also suffering because of this fact though, the baby growing faster than a human one which made for some interesting gas issues as well. CJ didn't even know he would be embarrassed about a fart but loud obnoxious ones? Yeah. Terrible.

The door to the restroom opened and the noise of outside wafted in as CJ rose to do up his pants and there were no words, just the sounds, and then the door closing. CJ knew it had been his Tad checking, Tarn nodding that it was OK and his Tad retreating. Apparently it is an important Tertardian tradition to fuss on the newling while in gestation and Tarn had felt so upset when learning this, learning that his childhood had been worse that it should have been and this was a factor in his lack of skin colour.

You see a native from Tertardia is a lovely soft apple green. Not so pale that can pass as human. Tarn had thought it was due to the diluting of the blood due to his great-grandmother marrying into the human race. Of course, he now knew that was horseshit. The love and attentions are needed to create a fully formed little one, if not done right they are not as …well … pretty.

OK, maybe he was biased but as he stood there calmly waiting he rubbed the back of the little one asleep on his chest, the baby now almost two and really should have been in a stroller or allowed loose on her little feet but Tarn was nothing if not a smotheringly loving parental. Their little girl was actually 20 months ta muchly. Her skin a soft hue of green and her hair soft strawberry blonde like the twins. Her eyes were the almond shape of his kind but the little pert nose was clearly Ianto's part in things.

As CJ sighed and remembered his fathers telling him that time between children is a good idea he let his hand rub the bump and smiled softly.

Tarn wanted a whole team of them… a litter.

Why not?


	2. snacks

"Heather-Jane!" Ianto bellowed and Tarn was running as he followed the sound to find his Tad-in-law standing over the child with his hands on his hips as he glowered at the baby and an upturned pot plant. Oh no … a flowering one.

She likes those.

"HJ, what did you do?"Tarn sighed, waiting for her look up at him with wide almond shaped eyes that were CJ's bright blue like his Dad's, a bright pink cyclamen flower in each hand as she calmly chomped through those in her mouth. "They are not food!"

"You know … maybe next time we are talking to a delegate from the Tertardian sector we should ask the about their favourite plants on our planet. Since your people are predominantly vegetarian maybe she needs something we are not providing" Ianto sighed, kneeling to scoop the dirt up as best he could.

"Oh no" a little voice said as PJ stood surveying the mess "He-Je. What a naughty thing to do, Tadda liked this one. Even called it Fuzzer."

"It's OK darling, I name all the plants in here, silly but the only pets I have" he said gently and her frown deepened as she looked at him with those large eyes.

"But the doggies…"

"they belong to the twins, just as the angry cat is yours. I do love them sweetie… I am the one who feeds them and cleans up all those messes after all but … the plants are mine. I guess, growing up without pets I found other things to love. Pets. Books. I was a lonely child. Why I am so glad this is a big family, you kids have one another to play with and go to for cuddles or advice."

"But you had Aunty Rhi" CJ said as he entered and lumbered to a chair, flopping into it with a soft groan that had Tarn leaving their toddler to rush and rub his feet.

"Yes but… she is not that motherly. Six years between us… not like the ten years or so between you and the twins. You welcomed them, enjoyed the addition. I don't think she liked me at all. Even now I sometimes wonder why I bother trying. She is still in one of her moods because I didn't send her anything for mother's day." Ianto laughed softly "Can you imagine? She's me sister not me mother. And if this were the correct thing to do, where are all my father's day things from her? Hmmm? So entitled she can't smell the stench of her own farts!"

"Tad!" CJ said with shock, and then laughed as his lovely dam made a rare rude comment.

"Hey, Whatcha do….oh no. Fuzzer?" Jack gasped as he knelt to help Ianto.

"Well … was needing re-potting soon … now it needs recovery as well. Has had a haircut." Ianto laughed.

"I know someone is eating things again… I will give you something to eat you beast" Jack growled in a fake voice, snatching up the little girl and making her squeal around her fists full of flowers in her mouth and he swooped her from the room.

"Ice-cream?" CJ sighed at his Tad.

"What flavour my love?" Tarn leapt up to oblige and CJ sighed as his mate swept from the room then he looked at his Tad again, rolling his eyes.

"I know... you were saying that your father is about to give your child ice-cream instead of a scolding like he did with you kids. Now you see the problem? He is an enabler." Ianto sat and grinned "Now you get ice-cream too because your mate is a smotherer!"

"To the max" CJ laughed.

Tarn had entered the kitchen to find something amiss, the twins standing on their chairs eyeballing their little sibling whose face was of pure anger. She said in a low, almost dangerous tone "It's Peta!"

"PJ" they said at the same time.

"No! I don't want to be a J. I want to be a Peta. That's my name!" she was angry now, her fists rising "Stop calling me PJ, I am a Peta!"

"Wow. Looks like you decided on who you want to be then" Tarn said as he entered and pulled out a chair "My first and middle names are Tarnish Frorent. Weird mouthful. I hate it. Imagine. TF. At least I am not the wife in the relationship with your bother, would be WTF."

They stared at him for a moment then started to snort with mirth, the anger dissipating as they all took seats and Jack swung around with bowls of ice-cream and a soft smile, kissing his son-in-law's cheek by way of a silent thanks.

Tarn was a natural with the kids, much like Ianto and Jack was increasingly alarmed by the way the house was groaning at the seams. Another little one on the way… they needed to think about this. Their adult son and his family could not continue to live in the sleep-out, not with one here, another coming … they needed room too.

Also… Tertardian are pack animals. Tarn has thrown to the old blood, evident in is almond shaped eyes and light green child he and CJ produced so lovingly. Even the thought of moving out to their own house would sent Tarn into a panicked spin.

Ianto will know what to o.

Right?


	3. but wait ... there's more?

"Move?" Ianto said slowly as he watched his husband move around the bed in his evening routine.

"Well … it makes sense. Look at us … the three little ones of ours, Tarn and CJ have one, another on the way… babe…. This is a four bedroomed house, built for a family. A normal family, not us. CJ is about to pop … they can't all fit in that little room out there… we have no room in here… Tarn will not accept another house even if it's next door it will be too far for him to get his spontaneous affections from you he craves. I know he is soo Tertardian that it is cloying. It's their way. Now he's woken to his heritage he is embracing it with abandon. And I have to admit… I like it. I like that they are with us. I don't want ANY of my kids to leave… ever!" Jack sighed, leaning back around the doorframe to the bathroom as he looked at the handsome man waiting in the bed for him "And let's remember that this species love breeding … this latest will not be the last if he has anything to say about it … I think one very year or so until he had a brood."

"Gods" Ianto flopped back and stared at the ceiling "You are right. I know you are but… god. I like this place. It is too small though and I have been going over scenarios in my head for adding rooms and such on the back but it never works … we really need something larger and possibly two story with both levels having living quarters. The kids need their own play room or living room. I am getting fed up with not being able to watch the evening news because they are watching some shitty kid's programme. I love them … I do but I HATE the surgery sweet shit they watch. Makes my teeth ache."

Jack paused his dental hygiene to listen as Ianto's unusually sour comments as he sighed again and Jack leaned out of the doorway to look at him, the toothbrush still in his mouth "Babe? You OK?"

"Preggers."

Jack stalled as he leaned over to spit out the mouthful. Huh? Jack rinsed and straightened up to look at himself fin the mirror, still as young and virile as ever it seems. He let out a whoop that would have scared the neighbours, dancing on the tile floor as he celebrated the wonderful gifts his life gave him.

Ianto smiled as he rubbed his flat stomach, wondering if the little life within could hear that yet, maybe could at least feel the love for it.

Out in the kitchen Tarn was finishing up the midnight snack he was making for his lover in the night, his husband now in the 'hunger fest' part of the pregnancy where he would eat several times a day. He heard the whoop and swung to stare down the hallway then grin. He told him. Good.

Of course Tarn knew, as he knew with the other children too. Ianto smelt even more delicious when in seed. Almost like in heat but another sort of heady spice in there. Tarn hummed as he finished the sandwich off with a can of soda sure to induce burping that he secretly loved listening to as CJ complained. And drank eagerly. Sugar is good.

Hi larva needed sugar. Likes sugar. Their little Heather proof as her tiny frame consumed more than the twins put together at mealtimes. Tarn was amazed that his offspring threw so strongly to his alien heritage and Jack softly explaining that he had part of that same bloodline somewhere in his own DNA solved the mystery with a joyous amusement form everyone. No wonder CJ and Tarn were compatible. Jack was part Tertardian too. Clearly why he loved children too, wanted more too and was now doing a happy dance.

Yes.

A whole brood. An entire tribe of them. All loud, full of life and beautiful filling their hearts and lives.

Tarn sighed happily and padded to their room outside, CJ in bed almost asleep and their daughter in the little bed by their bed, asleep too. Tarn placed the drink and sandwich down covered… with a damp cloth of course, then slid in to fondle his mate.

"Hmmmm, that's what got us this belly here Tarnish" CJ said drowsily.

"And what will always bring us back here" Tarn whispered, his hands gentle as he comforted and loved his beautiful mate, CJ sighing with pleasure as they enjoyed their bond.

Upstairs Jack was still dancing, now in the bedroom with his socks almost catching fire on the carpet as he gyrated about, his arms pumping above his head as he sang "We are the Champions' for some reason. Don't' ask me… he didn't do that last time. Ianto does not care, already settling in to sleep and ignore the twat.

The Twins shared a look as they listened to the madness and nodded, yeah. Another one.

Good.

In her bed in her own little room the youngest of Jack's children glared into tge darkness as she too worked out the reason for their father's glee. Another baby. Really?

Peta, as she prefers to be called thank you, was mad.

SHE was the baby damn it all.

And she was NOT amused!

No one asks her anything around here.


	4. petulent

"PJ, please take your doll off the table at meal time" Ianto asked as he pottered about the kitchen the next morning and the little child glared at him.

"pe-je" Heather said happily, pointing at her…ah… aunty and Peta swung to glare at her and the little one shrank back with surprise as she was usually so loving towards her. After considering this Heather decided to cry.

"What's wrong darling" CJ crooned, settling with her in his lap. She burrowed into him and listened to his heartbeat, curled around her sibling in his tum. Tarn entered and saw the upset toddler so quickly scanned the room to find the little tantrum pending at the other end of the table, her doll still up there in no-man's land.

Tarn walked over and calmly removed the doll, placing it in PJ's lap along with a kiss to her forehead as he said softly "You look very grown-up today in that dress. Lovely, I hope Heather is as stylish as you when she is older."

PJ accepted the doll removal since it came with sugar but still didn't like the idea that things were changing. She did not like that. Change. Nope! Ianto had noticed her annoyance as well, settling at the table to watch her bite her toast savagely and then chew slowly with a look of doom.

"Peta-Jipsie. Would you like to come to work with me, or go with Daddy to the markets. He is trolling for more tat today but I am not in the mood. I am archiving at the Hub." Ianto asked and she looked over at him, her face clearing for a amount because even when really angry, she was a good girl. The offer of something the twins were not going to do as well … rare.

"Will Aunty Toshi be there?"

"Yes love"

"Aunty Gwen?" this one with more annoyance.

"No, she has the week off. Her parents are having a special wedding anniversary or something, she asked for it off a long time ago" Jack replied for Ianto "They are really getting old, it's a big deal."

"But you and Taddy are gonna be married longer" SJ pointed out then turned to his twin sister "Right?"

"Yeah"

"But we will have lots more celebrations, them not so much" Jack tried with his usual weird logic.

"Aunty Toshi still didn't have a baby" RJ whispered to her siblings softly "I think they are gonna give up. It costs so much for the VFI."

"IVF ya twat" SJ said with a voice very much like his beloved Godfather Owen. Snide.

"She should ask Daddy for one" PJ said sullenly "Apparently he has oodles to shoot into Taddy!"

"Peta!" Ianto said with horror as the others looked at her.

"PJ… do you not want another sibling?" Tarn asked with surprise.

"I am the baby. Always the baby. I was Daddy's favourite baby but now… even she get more cuddles" PJ pointed at Heather who looked confused.

"And when I pop, mine will get the most cuddles" CJ replied "You know the youngest always gets the most. You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because we already know how to love and be loved. We all got the cuddles and loves when we were youngest. We each gave it away to the next one in line. Just like I gave I away my spot to the twins, they gave it away to you, you …ell… I thought you gave it to Heather who will give it to my baby and then when Taddy has another it will go to him or her. It's how it is. It's learning, like learning to walk, speak … when you can you don't need clapping do you? Do you need me to come clap outside the bathroom door when you wipe your own butt?"

"Caden-Jack!" Ianto slammed his hand on the table "For the love of … really? We are having breakfast here!"

"Sorry Taddy" CJ said then started to giggle and before long they were all sniggering and muttering about butt clapping which did not help things at all.

PJ saw that she was sort of being wrong, even naughty maybe and she looked at her Taddy with apology then settled back to think about it.

She was already not the baby anymore… CJ's coming soon would mean even Heather would not be the baby so by the time Taddy's came… not fair.


	5. who am I if not the baby?

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?" Jack asked as he held out a note and waved it while pointing at a piece of tat, then he turned to look at his little daughter.

"Taddy is gonna have another"

"Yes Pe-je. He is. I know you are disappointed that you will not be the baby anymore but … you know … you are far too clever and grown-up to be babied anyway. You want to learn, be bigger and show the world that you can do it all" Jack smiled as the note was snatched for his fingers and the piece of tat shoved at him by the stall holder who made a rude nose that had Jack looking back at him.

PJ was the one responding "Really? Where did you see one?"

It made another rude noise and pointed, not even trying to pretend it was human as it recognised the captain. The little one was cute, it took a long time to stare at her as she stood by her father waiting then pointing at a little broach. "Daddy? Please?"

"Huh?" Jack looked at it and shrugged, reaching back into his wallet and lifting out another note that had the stallholder excited now, handing the broach to the child, then adding a little necklace that matched from a box under the table.

"Groch. You were holding out on me. That's cute. Go on… keep the change you terrible man" Jack smiled and it made another noise as it gleefully shoved the money into its pocket, more it usually made in a day. The Captain was a kind man, he did check on the 'imports' sometimes and Groch ws happy to see him coming every time.

They wandered to another table and Jack geld out a little rock of candy this time, a child appearing from under the table with a smile to accept it "Hewo Captain"

"Hello Roddy. Groch tells me you have a shiny?"

The child disappeared, returning with a little box with a diamond sort of rock showing it off proudly.

"wow" PJ whispered "That looks just like Tarn's green eyes!"

Jack offered a note, two and then sighed as he saw a real haggle ahead and was getting ready but was surprised when his daughter reached up and plucked out more notes, holding them out with a smile "Please?"

The child looked at her and nodded, handing over the box that she clutched with glee, running for the SUV as Jack followed.

On the way home he told her he was impressed with her haggling skills, was proud to see she had a killer eye for good tat and that it was a lovely little piece. As it was her first… she should keep it.

"Can I?"she gasped.

"I don't see why not. It's a harmless Fropa ball. Go on … keep it as a pretty. You deserved it. I am proud to see that you will be a great procurer for the Archives. I can't wait to see Taddy's face. We've not seen a green one before. They are usually blue or red." He told her "It's the first green one. And you are right… just like Tarn's eyes."

"Daddy?"

"Yes poppet?"

"Where will the new baby go?"

Ah. The conversation with Ianto the night before came back and he glanced at his little flower, smiling as he saw a reason for her anger. Yes Twins share. She was worried that she would have to as well, her room the only spot for another child. Right?

"Actually, we need to have a family meeting about that" Jack said as he watched her fiddling with her pretty rock "we need to work out what we want to do next."

"Well … I like my own room" she sighed as she settled back to look out the window "The twins like to share but they are like… like one person sometimes so … they share anyway."

"That's true. They shared before they were even born. I wonder about that. I loved my little brother, when he… after he was gone I missed him so much but the Twins are sooo close. I wonder if they will ever want to be parted. A room of their own or something, I mean … they still hare a bed." Jack agreed.

"But they will have to learn or they will never get partners or have their own families" she said with the cleverness of a Harkness-Jones. "Their bedroom is not big enough for two separate beds that are big."

"That's true" Jack nodded sagely "and the baby will need room too I guess, we can't take your space when you are going to be a tat procurer for us. Sometimes you will bring your work home like CJ does."

Well I NEVER want to mate" she said with a sniff "Looks messy all the work to make a baby… they make you fart and burp and look fat!"

"Well, don't let Taddy hear you say that" Jack warned "Because he did all of that for you too little one!"

Peta frowned at her Dad as she considered this.

She hadn't made him fart though.

Right?


	6. houses

"Right, your Tad and I have been talking about the future of our family" Jack started and immediately RJ burst into tears. "baby? Rose? What is it love?"

"You are breaking up" she wailed and Ianto wondered where the hell that came from and asked in as many words "Carla's mama and Daddy said that and then they moved to separate houses!"

"Well … we are talking about another house" Jack nodded enthusiastically but their little one cried even harder as her twin brother glared around the table.

"Cariad… let me try" Eat asked settling in the chair next to the wailing child "RJ. Dad is trying to say that this house is not big enough for all the people in it and maybe it's time we ALL move together into a larger house."

She sniffled as she looked at him. Then at Jack "Really?"

"Really" Jack laughed softly.

"Why didn't you say that!" she erupted with that Harkness temper "I thought all sorts of things!"

"Hey!" Ianto soothed, pulling her attention back to him "We are going to go house shopping and when we think we found one we like you all get to see before we make the final choice. OK? Family home, family decision."

"Will it have a pool?" SJ demanded with excitement.

"Simon-James" Jack sighed, then grinned "Maybe."

"Jack!" Ianto rolled his eyes and started to talk again "The problem will be one that suits all of us because CJ and Tarn will come with, right?"

"Of course they will. They are family!" SJ snorted "Where else would they live!"

"Thanky ou brother" CJ smiled "Yes. We will want to live with you forever. Our children too."

"Oh right. Those" RJ sighed "How many again?"

"Well … CJ and Tarn will have two or five or maybe ten?" Jack said dreamily "I want the same and…"

"Pump the brakes there!" Ianto laughed softly "Are you fucking insane?"

"WHOA! Swear Jar Tad!" PJ laughed.

"What!" Jack said with wide eyes "We are gonna have lots more right? I mean … like our daughter said, so many more to shoot into you!"

Peta slapped her hand to her face as everyone started to laugh and she threw her arms into the air then said "As long as I can keep my room I do not care if you have more. Just… don't ask me to help. They cry, poo everywhere and then they get bigger and take your stuff!"

"Well… we all know that feeling" CJ smiled as he crouched by his baby sister "But they do give something back that is worth it ya know."

"What?"

"Love" he leaned in and kissed her cheek lovingly "Soooo much love to share too. That's worth it right? Or I might have smothered you with a pillow when no one was looking, so much like Daddy that you are a dork sometimes."

"I am not sure if I am insulted now" Jack said to Ianto "I mean … true, she is more like me than any of our other children but… it didn't sound like a compliment."

"Call it a round-a-bout compliment then" Ianto replied "Like when Archie calls you a good looking arse. Right?"

"Oh, well … yeah. I guess I can take that. Yeah. OK. Thanks. She is a lot like me and I am proud of that. She is my little princess" Jack nodded.

Ianto glanced at RJ but saw no anger in this, just an intense frown as she considered something then he decided to ask "What love?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know."

"Will you find out? I mean … we don't seem to do that but… if we are getting a new house and it will have its own room and stuff, it might be good to know if it is a boy or girl so we can decorate it all ready." She said and looked around the table at her agreeing siblings.

"Well … Daddy and me didn't discuss that. I mean, yes the nursery will be just for bub but…well. I guess if it means so much to you all…" Ianto glanced at Jack who nodded his agreement "Well … we will ask Uncle Owen to have a look then."

"Good. Also… if it is ANOTHER girl I need to know and sort out what I am prepared to share" Peta agreed and Ianto blinked slowly as Jack sorted softly, seeing himself again with the inane ability to be rude without knowing it.

"I hope it's a boy" SJ said to his sister "So many girls around here my head might explode form the frilly pink stuff."

"Don't' talk shit, I don't wear pink!" RJ said in return as everyone froze and stared at her "I like purple. There is nothing wrong with purple you whinger!"

"Rosie… did you just say the S word at my table?" Ianto asked gently and she shrugged.

Sorry Taddy but needs must and I don't think he understands the sexist connotations to his comment"

"Wow. So one daughter is me and the other is you. Did you hear that?" Jack laughed "I bet she can argue a Shorga from a tree!"

"Shorga?" all children swig to him, and he went into a detailed description of a monkey like spider thing that had the boys enthralled and the girls screwing up their faces as Ianto rose to make a cuppa.

He wondered too, now it had been brought up.

Boy or girl?


	7. family planning

"Boy" Owen said and the place erupted, the entire Hub full of screaming children as they raced around with glee and Anwen gave up trying to catch her own little fourteen month old as it toddled into the fray.

"Thank god" Ianto sighed as they celebrated "I don't think I could take a rejection right now."

"That good is it?" Owen smiled as he leaned on the table and looked at the man now wiping his own stomach with a pout.

"Well … moving. Me and CJ both up the duff… we will have to trust Captain Oops with things?"

Owen sniggered as he looked over at Captain Oops who was currently doing a little dance with Tarn, who was also celebrating the fact the two babies would be two little boys together. Little friends. CJ had found out his as well and was also pleased as he knew one of each might prove hard for Tarn who would be torn between being pleased to have another daughter, but the mating imperative really called for a son or two to continue the bloodline or whatever.

"Well… do we chose colours?" Jack stopped dancing "Like… do I bags blue?"

"What are you talking about?" Ianto was now on the edge of the bed slipping his feet to the floor as he frowned at his husband.

"Well … How will we tell them apart? The twins had colours!"

Ianto continued to stare at him with confusion.

"Dad. Our child will be like our little Heather Blossom … green?" CJ said slowly as he watched his father process then start to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. I don't see that when I look at her, I just seen one of our babies. Right … skin colour. Yeah" Jack snorted.

Tarn glowed as he heard Jack admit that the little ones of his blood were thought of as part of the main brood and he was almost in tears as he drew CJ in for a kiss.

"Well… a boy. Another cool something Jay name?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Oh really?" Ianto sighed, a little sick of that especially with Peta making a stand against it.

"Well… we can make it the second name instead of a hyphenated first name? come on love. It's tradition now" Jack whimpered.

"Oh god" Ianto flapped his arms, done with it and not caring as long as it was a healthy child, then he slowly turned to look at Jack "Well … I choose the first one, you get the Jay name!"

"Yes!" Jack punched the air as Owen shook his head and winked at Ianto, amused to see he was still one step ahead even in baby mode. Crazy days ahead.

.

.

.

.

"So … Maccas" Ianto said as they swung into the car park "Is everyone calm? I do not want a repeat of the last time or we NEVER come again. Get it?"

Some small gasps and a whimper from someone in the back as they all stared at Ianto with huge eyes… Heather's almost blowing her tiny face out. Even Tarn felt his lip start to wobble with the force of the glare. CJ calmly said "Yes Taddy."

"Right. Tarn and CJ, get the tables with the kids, those who need the loo hands up… right. You come with me for a pee and Daddy will order. Jack? You know to get double for me and CJ right now right?" Ianto turned to Jack who nodded with wide eyes as well … the feasting that would now occur would be epic to watch.

Ianto made for the toilets, the two with him heading in as well, CJ and Tarn chose a large table next to one another and settled with various children, making sure both tables were now theirs. By the time Ianto came back with the kids they were all sitting perfectly waiting on Jack and CJ slid over to sit with Tarn and Heather.

"Right, others go wash hands please now we that have can hold the tables" Ianto said as they rose to comply and Ianto watched Jack wander over with a look of adoration, no doubt ordering everything.

"They will bring it all over, might need a trolley or a forklift" Jack said happily as he settled and kissed Ianto's cheek "Hungry Tiger?"

"Famished. Can we stop in to look at the real-estate agent's on the way home while the kids are all in a food coma? I really want something in the country. The commute will not be too bad … we can get something about an hour or less away right?" Ianto asked "Some farms and things are like half an hour, bound to be old farmhouses there for sale with the farmers selling off their land."

"Yeah, shame that. The economy has really slapped them in the butt. Yeah, even if we buy a nice plot and build … or but a section we like then find a house we like and move it on?" Jack shrugged "the main thing is to have some choices."

"Cariad… you are right. That huge town house I drooled over the other day… can that be shifted to a field out of town? Really?" Ianto leaned in close and Jack nodded.

He hoped he hadn't just bitten off more than he could chew.

Might need to consult with that real estate agent.


	8. a long house

"Actually... that house has sold I am afraid" the tepid little man said with a grimace as Ianto's face fell.

"Bum" Tarn sighed, glancing out as CJ waved from the vehicle where he was watching over the brood "We were getting used to the idea of it."

"Well… now you mention wanting something in the suburbs or even in the outer community…ah… there is one… old though. Very…ah…well. It's more like a little village that is abandoned. The Government has just released to from quarantine for sale and…" the man stopped talking as Jack swung to stare at him.

"What do you mean abandoned, what's wrong with it? How far out? What's the commute? What do you mean by the Quarantine?" Jack leaned over the desk and the little man leaned back to swallow.

"Cariad… take the Captain stripes off my love, we are house hunting, not interrogating the poor man" Ianto sighed "Tell us."

"Well… it is said that about ten years ago something blew through the village… no one will talk about it but apparently, it was totally cleared out by …well.." the man looked both ways and hissed "Torchwood."

Jack stared at the man then said with surprise "are you talking about Blodyn Nefol?"

"What?" Ianto frowned then translated "Heavenly Flower. Oh, I know that place…ohhhhhhh. Right. That place. Well now … not so much a village as …ah… a retirement village….ohhhhhhh. Right. Um … oh well. Yes, I remember seeing the fiile on that."

"Well … I remember it too. I was there after all. Quite the clean up job. As I recall the village had the one large hall, the thing was….oh. It had rooms off it for meetings and stuff. OK. Now I see where we are going with this. Ok. What are we looking at today? It is ten years since I was there after all" Jack turned to the little man who was now looking stricken.

"Ah… the houses are still there… six. There is also the Hall, a little library…closed of course and ah…ah…" he man had stopped talking as Ianto made a noise in his throat and Jack was there.

"The Maccas love? Want a bucket?"

"No… the photos. It was a massacre. They took their heads as trophies" Ianto said then made the noise again, turning to leave "Need air."

"Excuse me… did he call you Captain?"

"Yeah. I am. Right. I know the way… got keys?" Jack waggled his fingers hoping UNIT had been thorough in their sweeping of the place, knowing they probably would be.

Ten years, a hell of a long time for a place to be closed.

Still… definitely potential.

..

.

.

.

"Right. And you are the caretaker?" Jack was talking to the man who had emerged from the house nearest the entrance to the small gated community. The main hall looked like a large house with glass frontage. Almost like a chapel or something. Clearly the focal point of the entire little village and the six houses were neatly lined either side, a horseshoe around the large sweeping driveway that had a grassed green in the middle of it. It looked almost like a church but that was off to one side.

"I live 'ere. Yar. I's see ta da stuff"

"You are Sirodian?" Jack asked calmly "Very good human disguise. You wear it well."

The man stared at Jack in silence.

"Right. We will have a look around, any more of you hiding out?"

"Two dea in dat house dar!" the man finally pointed to the house opposite.

"Right. OK. We can work with that I guess, you do the grounds keeping I take it? These flower beds and clipped lawns are your work?" Jack asked

"Yar."

"Good. Ok. Well… if you are happy here… BABE! WE HAVE ALIENS HERE…. IS THAT OK TO KEEP THEM? Jack roared out across the village as Ianto stood looking up at the hall. Ianto swung to look in their direction and shouted back that he didn't' care. If they were friendly they could stay.

"That's my mate. Sexy isn't he? Another two months I think, then pop. CJ there is our oldest son. See? He's ready any day. Tarn, his mate is Tertardian. See the green hue in their offspring over there with mine? CJ is gonna pop any day too. Do you mind kids? We have lots and will have soo many more. Ianto and me are immortal ya see."

"Captain. I thought dat was you" the man reared back "Different."

"Happy" Jack replied sagely "The difference is that I am happy now. Not so… haunted."

"JACK, I WANT IN!" Ianto roared and Jack grinned, the key was still in his pocket and he winked at the caretaker then ran to let everyone into the huge hall.

He knew it was theirs the moment Ianto sighed softly, looking up at the stained glass windows that lined the upper sides. There were rooms off either side to the main room they were in, clearly they were dropped a good six feet so the stained glass windows could let in natural light for this large room.

"Kitchen is off to the left, as well as the first set of changing rooms and shower block. The right has the offices that we can convert into bedrooms. The entire thing is capable of holding a small village. More than enough for us, right?" Jack asked as Ianto slowly wandered about the place.

"Look at this" Tarn was gushing as he walked from the kitchen side towards CJ "There are four side rooms there that were used for storage. We can easily make them bedrooms for our brood. Maybe even a little living room off the end one so we are not all in the one space all the time?"

"Agreed. The other side has eight rooms and the long corridor ends with one huge room that was a meeting room. This main hall for community events. I suggest we each have a living room of our own, this large area be a living area for everyone, mostly the kids with it being a huge rumpus room." Ianto nodded and Jack withheld the air punching he felt like doing.

Home.


	9. things to think about

The main hall was just that... a huge hall that would be good for dancing, meetings with the pews currently stacked along the walls laid out or even a wedding. Today it was a messy box storage room, so many coming and coming and… "Wait. That one has a green dot, that's Heather's room"

Ianto pointed and one of the large men helping shift moved to that side of the house, looking for the door with a huge green dot on it. A good lot to have around but they can't read. Their eyesight is a weird techno-colour mixture of neon. They do understand colours though so they had marked boxes and doorway to match in the hopes they could put things in the right place.

A humanoid species happy to help as they found their little sad village suddenly being brought to life. The kids were in, out and all about as they explored and the small building behind the hall was supposedly for sports gear was currently the topic of discussion…er… argument as they tried to convince Jack to let them have it as a cubby house. A big one.

"But there will be more of us, we need our own place. We can fit a table, chairs… a sofa… maybe even a bed for a snooze … come on Daddy!" RJ was the one sent to do the negotiating as she was the most..er…Ok. She was as sly as a shithouse rat and Peta was not currently in forgiven her lack of Jay name all of a sudden.

"Well … we will have to see where I am putting my toys…ah… things" Jack replied absently as he struggled with Rhys to pull a chest of drawers form the back of the truck.

RJ stood considering then turned to her siblings and Heather "We ask Taddy."

"Oh boy" SJ muttered to himself "That could go …"

"What are you all doing?" Tarn asked, pausing with a box in his arms for the nursery to look at the brood lovingly.

They explained their desires and he let them lead him to the shed, looking it over and he nodded. "Well … the large garage for tractors and such would fit to or three vehicles as well as a ride on mower. Mind … the Caretaker does the lawns … I guess… OK."

They couldn't believe it. All this time wasted with the Grups when Tarn was the soft touch. How could they have overlooked this? Baby Brain makes him even more soppy. They followed him inside as he now went to make food for the brood, worried that they might be hungry already. Two hours since breakfast ya know.

Ianto had given up, moving to the rooms that would be his side of the hall, CJ taking over the spot checks in a large comfy chair. As he walked the wooden lined hallway he looked at the spaces for pictures, a side stand … maybe o of the wooden pews here for shoes to be removed or something. The carpet sucks, needs a better carpet here. Hmmmm.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Peta?"

"Is this really my room all to me?" she asked.

"Yes. You can choose the wallpaper, or paint if you prefer. Am just pondering carpeting. Should have got it laid before we moved in but Daddy wants us in before CJ pops. I guess we can do it as we go." Ianto sighed looking around.

"I like my black floor. Like… when I am in bed I can be in space" she replied "Can I have black walls too?"

"What?"

"And ceiling … can I have a black room Taddy?"

Ianto stared at her with horror, then slowly he got the idea "With stars? You want to be in the Milky Way? Maybe we can ask Daddy about that … see if we can get some wallpaper that has the solar system on it so at night we can have little lights like some stars in the wall and you can have a planet or moon for the might light?"

"Really?" she lit up.

"But… he is still sad that his name was rejected. Might have to wait a while." Ianto sighed.

"Huh?"

"Well … the Jay names were his idea you see. You not wanting to be a Jay name has hurt his feelings. I know he will get over it but it does mean this one will not be a double banger. You have broken the line." Ianto shrugged, "Oh well. Never mind Peta my love. I will talk to him."

She stood pondering this fact she had not thought about at all. Her names were chosen, they were gifts and she had rejected one. That's rude. And Jipsie is kind of cool for a name."

She walked slowly along the hall considering and then smiled as she saw Heather coming towards her. The little one lit up her beautiful eyes dancing with glee "Pee-Jee!"

Peta hugged her niece and saw that she did sort of like that one. Maybe she needed to be more grownup about this. After all … a name is a name. right?

Harkness-Jones has a J part too. Taddy.

Peta had to consider things.


	10. not the one they thought

Ianto didn't care. He just wanted the beds done and was glad of the help as Toshiko took the other side of the large king bed, helping him make it up for that evening.

Owen was out with Rhys fetching fish and chips for the evening meal, nothing unpacked in the kitchen that could help Ianto tonight. Gods, he was tired and annoyed and knew he would be emotional leaving hate old house but damn … it was so sad. His babies had grown up in that house.

Owen and Toshiko had happily accepted the offer of the place as their little nest. They were getting older, Jack now worried as he knew the comments about her clock were real. She was running out of time to have a child with Owen and he also knew they needed to work on that.

Jack wondered about the IVF thing. Maybe they should look into a sperm donor, clearly Owen's slow swimmers were not up to the task and even when propelled ever so lovingly in a bloody lab still failed to get the job done. Still … might need another talk with Ianto about that before they try to broach the idea. He felt it was coming. Toshiko had been uncomfortable all afternoon like she was looking or a moment to say something. The kids had not been the only ones to think about it.

It ws after the kids had eaten and were n the showers enjoying one each at the same time under Tarns' watchful eye … it was then that Toshiko finally looked over at Owen then said softly "well … there is something I would like to say and I hope you let me get it all out. I've been working on it in my head so… Owen and I are desperate to conceive, even tired that alien spray but … nothing seems to be working. My eggs are ready to go ... Owen's sperm isn't. I think that the years spent around the Rift Manipulator... or some piece of tech at some time … I think we are clearly pushing shit uphill trying to get pregnant this way. We have been talking about it….well.. arguing really and I have finally seen that the only way to get a baby while I can is …is…well … I was hoping that you would consider being a sperm donor. It would be out child but… of course since any child we have is going to be family I … well… that's my thoughts."

Everyone sat silently staring at her as Tarns' voice called out from the wet room that the water was lovely and hot. CJ blinked slowly "Wow."

Jack had been waiting for this and he took a deep breath to give her the reasons why this might be a bad idea, the ways they could try something else first and the fact that he really didn't feel comfortable since she was like a daughter to him and any child between them, even if it was to be considered Owen's … would feel weird.

"So… yeah" Owen cleared his throat to contribute as Ianto placed the glass he had been sipping on the table. "We love the kids, clearly see how handsome they are and … well … any kid from this would be …well… lovely."

"Look… I will not lie and say we've not thought about this too" Jack said softly "We have seen the struggle and considered things too and … the kids even joked about it the other day. But ..it would be so … personal. Even if there is no sex, no intimacy it would mean a piece of someone else in you.. someone else as your blood."

"We know. Why we also thought about it long and hard" she nodded, her eyes locked on Ianto who had yet to speak, his face unreadable as he finally swallowed the mouthful of juice.

"When?"

"As soon as" she replied "Before you change your mind."

Jack went to say he hadn't made up his mind when it dawned on him that it was Ianto she was staring intently at as his face paled. Ianto blinked and looked at Jack was open alarm then said softly "Me? I thought… me?"

"Yes. Same colouring as Owen, same in many ways. People would not look at a child from us and think … not his. Besides … you are like my little brother. So .. still like blood" she nodded eagerly.

"Me"

"Yes!" she laughed now "YOU!"

Ianto looked over at Jack as their conversations swum in his head, and then he made a decision and nodded "OK."

"Just like that?" Owen asked, glancing at Jack.

"My body, my decision. Clearly you have thought it over, it's what you want and… well … I am used to pooping them to myself… might be nice for someone else to" he sighed, "More than a few mouthfuls of wine a week would be nice too. I feel like a baby maker. Someone else can make one!"

Jack huffed softly and Ianto knew he was upset.

So?

This was not his choice to make.

Not his after all.


	11. really?  That old aillment?

"And you said yes just like that!"

Jack was hissing like a bloody idiot, his body crouched over from the effort as he kept looking at their bedroom door. Ianto was not in the mind for a tantrum and sat on the edge of the bed, moaning softly as his little belly undulated. Baby was restless tonight.

"I said yes" Ianto finally answered, Jack freezing like Ianto had called 'statue' and Ianto felt an intense desire to shove him with his foot to see if he would topple "Not like it's something I have to do. My sperm is easily retrieved. Just a turkey baster to finish it or they might want to try the more clinical approach but really … this is a personal journey for them, right?"

"Wih MY husband's jizz!" Jack roared then slapped his hand over his mouth as Ianto sighed softly, shaking his head. Jack tried for calm "Did you think about me? Seeing a part of you toddling about that I can't love and cherish?"

"Oh get your head out of your arse" Ianto was suddenly over this entire thing, tired and aching, his ankles blown from the fussing about and now this? Come on. Something dawned on him "Wait a minute. Are you upset they asked? Or that they asked me! Is that it? It was OK when it was you, we had talked it over and you were considering it, I know you were but… not me. I'm not good enough to provide the next generation of Harper-Sato. Wow."

"Oh get over yourself" Jack sneered, straightening up as he remembered that he was not a child here "I was going to tell them no. Delicately, carefully … no."

"You were?"

"Yes" Jack frowned down at his mate and then said with venom "I love our children. All of them. Adore them. To think of one I someone else's arms… well. That's just selfish!"

"Selfish?" Ianto called after him as he stormed away down the hallway "Are you fucking mad?"

Jack slammed in to the main room to find Toshiko there with Owen, their bags by their feet as they pulled on their jackets. "What are you doing? It's after ten. A drive back to the city will be…"

"Leaving" Owen replied "We've cased upset and think it best to leave you to your space so you can yell properly without the stage whispers that we can all still hear!"

"Ah look ..." Jack was horrified now.

"No. We do see. We see clearly. It's OK. We will … look to a donor site or something" Toshiko is not looking at him and he feels shitty as all hell now.

They are gone into the darkness and he feels like a first class heel, turning to go back to his room where he knows his mate will be unsympathetic to the hole his has dug for himself and for the first time in a while, he is in the dog house.

.

.

.

Ianto was not talking, moving silently around the kitchen as he placed pancakes down for everyone. Jack entered and saw the scene, immediately going to his chair. Tarn entered with his ready to pop mate and saw too, immediately scolding as he rushed to finish the preparations, reminding Ianto that he was pregnant for Godsake. Ah. Jack now reminded too. Again, Jack felt bad and rose to pull to the chair for Ianto who walked past him without acknowledging him and left the room instead.

"Tad is angry" RJ said to Jack like he might not know it "You screwed the pooch."

"RJ!" SJ scolded "Cheeky."

"And Taddy is aching too. I saw him rubbing his back and making a face. Baby is too hard and it's time for him to slow down but he is too angry now. Will go all day cleaning things and stuff" she finished her tirade and sat back glaring at Jack with a 'well?' expiring in her face he knew so well. It was his own.

"I will talk to him" he assured them "Once my foot is out of my mouth enough not to slide back in."

"Well … better make it quick before you shove both in" Tarn muttered as he slammed down the pate of food for Heather "He's not the only one who found it all a little … rude!"

"Tarnish" CJ said softly and Tarn huffed turning away once more.

CJ sighed, then championed is husband's anger "It's just … they were not asking for an imitate moment or … well … they want a piece of your love. Don't' you see? You and Tad created us, another one on the way. Love exploding from two hearts so full they can't contain it so need another vessel for some. Look at us. Love. You think they don't want some? A little vessel for their own love? One made from such a big heart that his vessels are ready to receive?"

Jack stared at his son with surprise as he spoke so tenderly, Tarn's hand on his shoulder as he nodded his agreement.

"Dad. They were not asking for you to give something away. They were asking Tad to create something that they could share with us too. A little one for the litter" Tarn said softly "A reason to rejoice in the continuance of love."

"And Tad is clearly good at creating that." Peta nodded thoughtfully "Even if some of us vessels are cracked."

"OI!" RJ roared swinging at her as they giggled.

Jack rose to face his mate.


	12. a gift

"Well, we have several months to work out how to help them I some other way" Ianto sighed as he ignored Jack at the other end of the table.

"Maybe Dad needs to have a baby" RJ said calmly "Then he would be happy."

"Dad does not have time to grow one, he's a busy man" Peta snapped.

"And Taddy isn't?"

"Enough" Ianto barked "We will not have discord at the breakfast table. Tarn, where is CJ?"

"Sad he ws feeling a bit… gassy. Wanted the bathroom for a while" Tarn said as he made a cup of coffee, groaning and then looking guiltily at Ianto who sighed, his coffee days limited now.

"So … Taddy can't give any jizz coz of the baby" SJ said with a scientific air "Even if Daddy let him, he can't until later."

Ianto placed own the mug and rose from the table, his boring tea still enough to upset him with this conversation so he left the table, and the room. Heading for the bathroom where he found CJ. In the bath.

"I can't get over how big this tub is" CJ said as he watched his father pace.

"A hot tub, for hikers or something" Ianto muttered "They paid well for it when they tried to turn it into a backpackers.."

"Really? Where are the jets?" CJ was looking for a control panel as Ianto sighed, leaning back.

"Do yo think it unfair that I offered without Jack's permission?"

"You talked it over when you thought it might be his they wanted. Went over the options. I don't see the difference that it was you, not him. The same decision should stand" CJ agreed.

"Well … mote point now. The Captain as spoken" Ianto smiled as he leaned over the edge of the high tub to kiss his son "And I am going to call Owen out of bed."

"Why? He might not want to come back so soon after last night."

"Because you are in labour. I can see the ripples in the water" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah well … Heather came out no problem. Maybe we should just let this one come out naturally too? Leave Owen alone? After all … we say no to a baby then ask him to deliver one? Kinda cruel."

"CJ…."

"No. Tad, just get Tarn. He will want to sing or something. He was so pissed last time that he panicked and forgot some of the teachings with Heather. He's been practicing for this. Sounds horrible" CJ waved a hand and Ianto agreed reluctantly, leaving him to get Tarn and then more reluctantly going to tell everyone else.

Jack immediately rushed to their son and Ianto felt like he was in the way, moving to the edge of the wall so Jack and Tarn could tend to CJ. Ianto felt… well. Bilious so he left them to it and saw to the children.

"Taddy?"

"Yes little peta?"

"Are you going to give our baby to Aunty and Uncle then?" she asked, leaning forward and Ianto stared at her in silent confusion, then the penny dropped as his hand went to his stomach. Ok … really vomitous now.

"No… no not this one. Not ours. I was going to give Aunty and uncle some of the magic to make their own. Not ours. Not grown in me" he assured her, the thought of giving away his child horrifying. Of course… the tought of never having had the children horrifying as well. He just wished Jack understood. Thy were drawning in babies while Owen and Tosh were dry husks.

"TADDY" CJ called distantly and he rose leaving the kids to their Lego, moving through the hall to the wet room and his son, now reaching for him as he laboured.

Ianto took his hand and whispered sweet nothings to one of the loves of his life, his first born. His boy. His baby. His sweetling. The object of his love for Jack… the gift Jack gave him … he said anything and everything he could think of to distract his son until the little one was sliding out into the water. Tarn crying as he sobbed through some verses that Ianto was sure were wrong.

Their little boy was bright green, as Heather had been and they knew within hours he would pale to the soft tint of his big sister who waited patiently with the other kids.

"Look at him" Ianto sobbed happily, "Those eyes!"

"Tarn's eyes" CJ was pleased "not Harkness eyes!"

"No … congratulations. He is perfect!" Ianto sobbed "What a true gift."

Jack leaned back and looked at Ianto, then at the new grandchild.

A gift.


	13. welcome

A precious little button that had settled to the breast immediately, CJ smitten as was Tan who kept reaching out to touch the tiny child like it was a mirage. The children were unconcerned as they peeked, nodded and left again, the towel over CJ for modesty more interesting as they asked a series of weird questions about childbirth.

This baby thing was really stuck in their minds and Ianto knew it was not over as PJ hummed, thinking hard before sighing and leading the others away. Jack was on cloud nine, so proud of his son and new grandchild, ringing everyone to crow before Ianto realised what he was doing.

"I know… a real trooper. Came so naturally. God, I wish Ianto had as much calm bringing it… I know… CJ is a natural, Ianto's births are so…."

Ianto felt that flare of anger starting in his gut as he listened to the world's worst birthing partner bullshit his role in the births of his own children, turning to leave him to his gushing as he stormed off outside to stand in the cool air, breathing deeply.

"Taddy?"

Ianto glanced over at RJ who as standing there in her little socks, letting them slowly soak up the wet grass and he sighed as he pointed down "What is the rule of this land?"

"Shoes outside, yes… but… Taddy!" she sighed again this time with more attitude "SJ and me are thinking."

"Right?"

"What will happen now?"

"Well … the little boy will be named, we settle into the day and decide on the evening meal so I can either get something out of the freezer of go shopping" Ianto said calmly.

"No … what about us now. You and Daddy are not happy, the move should be to make things easier, this place … easier. Not more arguments. Why do you have to argue all the time?" she flopped onto her butt, then made a face as the wet now seeped into her pants and she realised a beat too late that it was a bad idea. So much like Jack.

"Daddy and I will argue. Everyone argues, do you not argue with your siblings sometimes? Love is still there, I know Jack and I will sort it out and move on. It's just… when we fight it is sort of … twisty in my gut and right now arguing is harder with something else already taking up room there." He lifted her up and cupped her ace in his hands "And you almost never see the arguments but they are there. It doesn't mean we don't love each other just… Grups sometimes disagree and it can be hard to change things once an argument has started."

"Come on" she sighed nodding as she knew her Dam spoke truthfully "Let's go in … my bum is all wet."

Ianto looked up at the wonderful lodge they were in, and then glanced down the street to find some standing there in the soft drizzle looking in his direction. Shit. He had forgotten, Jack ad not told them even with all the crowing going on inside.

"CJ has delivered a son" he called out, watching them light up. The elderly ones were pleased talking animatedly as they started to move away, knowing there would be a show and tell soon. The young family that also lived there, related to the old gardener waited longer, their own child standing holding his father's hand.

Ianto smiled as he had not seen offspring before, they hid them. To allow one in the daylight showed they had accepted the new people into their hive. Ianto couldn't help it, starting towards them with his hand over his stomach, crouching to address the child "And you look like a big strong fellow. I bet you are a brilliant helper."

The child nodded silently.

"Well … I am going to have a baby too … see my belly is a little rounded? A baby growing in here. I also have lots of kids, I know you saw them running around the last few days. They will enjoy a new friend … they will not be scared of you, or turn away from you if you want to come play ya know. Tarn is alien, my husband is too. Jack is from another planet far away. We understand the hardship of hiding all the time. You don't have to hide around here … not around us. OK?"

The little one nodded, then looked over towards his house where Ianto knew without looking more children hid.

"The Captain is going to rebuild the playground, we have some new stuff coming. You wait and see … it will be fun" Ianto assured the little one then looked up as a shadow fell over them, Jack reaching out to help Ianto to his feet.

"Hello there young man. Cool t-shirt. My son has the same one but in yellow. A funny movie" Ianto said to the child, and then he turned to Ianto "come on love. Let's go see what the name will be yeah?"

Ianto glanced back as they walked away, hopeful that the little hive of children would come out and play. Peta might settle more if there was a distraction right now. That one so damned touchy.

Like her Dam.


	14. Bramble

"Heath" CJ said, Tarn rolling his eyes to show that was not an option. "OK too close to Heather… ah… he doesn't look like a Leith. I like that name but… he looks like… Bramble?"

Tarns' face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically, his need to name his children for nature making it so damned hard. CJ knew he could have spent ages researching the right name but it did not matter as they had to meet him to know it anyway. Tarn sighed happily "Bramble. Yes. Wild and free and an explorer."

"I like it!" CJ confidently reassured his mate, watching the tiny face of his son. The skin as pretty and glowing as Heather's pale apple green. So cute with the hair tiny fluffs of brownish rust.

"He looks like a Bramble" Ianto leaned over to examine the child, "that hair… will not like a brush… will be sticking up all over the place, imagine how cute in a hat. Poking out the sides. Awwwww."

Tarn relished the comments, looking to his daughter who sat on the bed still making up her mind. CJ was tired, settling back with the knowledge his baby would be held to his breast if hungry, whether he was asleep or awake. Tarn a wonderful motherer whose only regret was that he could not carry them as well. The fact CJ could made Tarn all the more loving and sweet … telling him he was more precious than the stars in the sky for the grits he grew. CJ needed to hear that in the final months glad it was all done now.

"The playground…" Ianto started to talk and Jack waved a hand.

"Got the heavy bits coming at the weekend, Owen is going to drive the hiab, is excited I am letting him work it to life the large jungle gym into place. I hope he doesn't put it on my foot or something" Jack smiled, "He is such a twat sometimes."

Ianto rose, not wanting to get into a conversation about Owen right now, not with the carry on as o late, instead heading outside to find some children waiting, their faces all the bland shape and expression of this alien species that only uses a 'mask' when in public. A holographic skin that resembles a human. Only problem is… they all seem to pick the same one. Makes it hell to tell them apart but Ianto smiled "Looking for mine? Or would you like a peek at the new baby? Hmmm?"

Excited gasps and nods, now their eyes growing strangely wide as their circuitry had to shift to allow for the huge grins behind their masks. Ianto motioned them "come on the. Only … drop the masks. He will not be afraid of you and if you show him the real you then he never will, right?"

Jack was sitting in by the fire with the little boy, loving a chance of a cuddle as Tarn fussed over the things needed to give his son a dry bum. The children instantly changed, dropping their holographic makes to show faces humanoid with big back eyes like round hole in their faces and huge mouths that went from ear to ear with large sharp teeth, like sharks. Terrifying to someone who did not know they were actually vegetarians, the teeth were for protection from the other scary beasts of their home planet.

Heather was sitting near Jack, her smile wide as she rose to greet them. She showed no fear, neither did the twins who moved to meet them. Ianto watched as his baby daughter hung back, then finally moved to let them in and he realised she was trying to protect the baby, was being sweet.

What a relief.

She didn't dislike her nephew… she was just in need of some attentions to remind her that she was still important.

"He is called Bramble" Heather said proudly, the kids all making weird noises that Jack beamed at, so they must be positive ones. Ianto rubbed his little bump and moved to the kitchen to leave them to their fussing.

He found himself staring out at the large wood chipped area the playground would be placed onto. He had hoped they could build it as well but Jack had gone and purchased a large ready –made steel thing that at least the kids could paint. And the fort looked great in the pictures, the beneath part prefect for a cubby house for the girls, while the top looked like a pirate ship.

He stood pondering the path to the area, thinking paving stones would be nice, a little fairy lane maybe with fake toadstools and some cute little fairy houses? He drummed his fingers.

"Hey, you OK?" Jack said softly behind him "You've been out here for almost half an hour."

Ianto spun to look at him and glanced at the clock seeing that Jack was right. It had been 25 minutes. He snorted "thinking about the pathway to their playground. Some pavers or something cute, a little garden path with fairy things."

"Ohhhh, we can go shopping later at the garden center if you like love, maybe some stepping stones shaped like lily pads or something?" Jack offered, Ianto nodding.

"When is Owen coming?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon, after three. We have time to shop."

Ianto nodded again.

OK.


	15. the tiles

The garden centre was interesting for the twins who had decided to come along, the others staying behind with CJ and Tarn, still enamoured with the newest family member. As the children walked hand in hand along the rows of plants on offer Ianto headed towards the paving area, Jack keeping one eye on the kids as he let Ianto have time to peruse the stones.

"These ones … they look like rounds of wood" Ianto pointed, "We could place them sort of… higgledy-piggeldy … you know? If they were not in a straight line I would not notice a slight mistake… we simply plonk them down haphazardly, then I can build around them … some little stones and shells… flowers … maybe some moss … you know… make the space around them the garden area."

Jack grinned as he saw Ianto's' vision, the staff member who arrived confirming they had some grass that was indeed low like moss. "Also … wild lavender. It's a little dwarf kind that only grows about half an inch to an inch, runs through the grass and smells wonderful. Used this breed of grass and you don't need to mow it, it only grows half an inch as well."

Ianto was sold, excited as he ordered more than they needed. Jack knew he was preparing for mistakes to be torn up and fixed, even the idea of a hodge-podge pathway had to be perfect. He loved that about him, this excitement catching. He was pulling out his credit card when… "CARIAD!"

Jack turned to see what Ianto was gaping at, finding him in front of a display of large paving stones. These were glazed and…well … spectacular. All different hues of blue, some with gold or silver sparkles through them, others plain blues and some dull… others so shiny and almost glassy.

"Wow… these are… wow." Jack wss amazed and instantly in love as well, moving to touch them. While he was crouched a shadow fell and he looked up to find the staff member back with pamphlets on the grasses.

"Oh, these are new. Neat right?"

"I want them!" Ianto said with alarming finality "I want the entire pretty range, none to match… again … the uniform standard to our gardens is chaos. I want… I like all the shiny ones. I don't like the dull. Can I get…ah…"

"Ten. Ten of each glazed design" Jack rose, nodding his agreement "Where so you want them Tiger?"

"To the side of the path by the back door, maybe two metres of grass then a paved area where I can have a table and chairs, a lounger maybe. Get shade cloth from the house to the edge of the playground. Then the babies can be shaded but part of the noise and excitement of the playground, they will not miss their siblings then."

"Enough for me to not have to mow of we seed it with these dwarf things like the pathway…. sink some more of these woody pavers to it like… a branch of the main limb… can we get the woody pavers in a smaller size? Like… huge ones…."

"They come in four sizes" the girl answered with wide eyes, her paid on commission basis really looking great today.

"Gods… we will need them all. I will want to fiddle about … I want … Jack…" Ianto waved a hand across his middle to let Jack know baby brain was forming and Jack nodded, instantly recognising his mate's overloaded brain.

"So … let's go big or go home. Give me 20 of each of these pretty blue pavers and also another 20 of each size of the wooden round pavers. Spares if one cracks or something? I also see over there a few tiles over there with little pictures on them?" Jack pointed, moving to find tiles with woodland animals hand painted on them "Ahhhhhh, Tiger? Come over here."

Ianto had no words, hands flapping silently as he looked at the eight different tiles on display.

"OK… we will want… Tiger? Where are these going?" Jack turned to find Ianto picking up tiles from a box of samples to place next to them until he found some plain ones the same size and background colour. "Oh, good idea. Mostly white with one of these speckled here or there?"

Ianto nodded.

"Is this our bathroom wall?" Jack asked then turned to the girl "Are these for inside or outside…"

"They are fully glazed, some use them for bathrooms, splash backs … yes." She nodded.

"OK … ah…. I want eight boxes of this plain tile and to boxes of the animal ones… they come with all the different ones inside?"

"Each animal box has four of the ten pictures tiles, yes." She nodded.

"Ten? Only eight here!" Ianto finally found his voice.

"There are two that are not on display. The otter and the badger. Not as popular as the squirrel, robin, rabbit, hare, hound, owl, mouse and cat. They are all cute though. They will be so cute in a bathroom. Expensive though, are you sure…"

"If Ianto wants them, we are getting them." Jack said firmly, Ianto smiling happily as he looked over at the twins who had a hand full of fake toadstools in various sizes and colours, their faces gleaming with glee.

"OH! Where were they darlings? Perfect for the sides of the pathway!" Ianto squealed, then to off with his spawn leaving Jack to haggle the price. For fun of course. Jack would pay anything to please Ianto.

He couldn't wait to see the finished product.


End file.
